


Heat

by vectacular



Series: A-to-Z of Firestorm! [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular
Summary: No matter how many blankets he piles up on himself, Yusaku always feels so cold.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Homura Takeru
Series: A-to-Z of Firestorm! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537111
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is still a thing! Lockdown fucks you up, rip.

No matter how many blankets he piles up on himself, Yusaku always feels so _cold._

Yusaku has faint memories of feeling warm while being carried away from where he was taken, vague feelings of warm hugs from sympathetic adults at the beginning.

He’s sixteen years old and he can’t remember that warmth inside that Ai’s soap operas always go on about. Ai hugs him with his little body sometimes, but it’s more of an electric mass of nothing pressing against his face before Yusaku pushes him away and  
the ignis pouts. Kusanagi’s touches are hands on shoulders to switch out shifts at the truck, or to put on the old ratty blanket they have in the truck when he falls asleep there. 

Aside from fleeting memories, Yusaku’s not sure why he wants something when he’s so used to the lack of it.

* * *

Takeru is warm, by far the warmest he’s felt after all this time, and it’s because he _tripped_. 

Tripped, coming out of the van, and then a feeling. Takeru gasps and then catches him on his arm, and Yusaku’s mind blanks. Even just on his arm, just in front of him as Takeru stares at him in worry, the feeling seems encompassing. 

“Thanks,” Yusaku says somewhere, mind leeching onto the feeling, so comfortable, even though it’s so small. 

“No problem,” Takeru pats him with a smile, and the smile is warm too. He has a momentary gear that Takeru’s going to stop touching him and take this warmth away, but instead the other boy hangs an arm around his shoulder, pulling him in closer. 

Yusaku’s not sure what they talked about on the way home, mind fuzzy.

* * *

Takeru’s not just _warm_ , he’s blazing― _searing_ ―and it’s not just because of being covered by Takeru as they kiss on his tiny bed. 

There are hands under his shirt, and the touch feels branding, mind only focusing on kissing back, even with Takeru’s glasses digging into his cheek. “H―Hold on,” he mumbles, causing Takeru to move away. He uses the space to take off the other’s glasses, putting them on the pillow, “better.”

Takeru laughs softly, and Yusaku smiles back before grabbing his boyfriend’s face so they can go back to kissing. The hands on his torso scratch down lightly and he shivers, maneuvering until Takeru’s flat on the bed. No matter how much he touches Takeru, he can get enough, always wanting more. 

“Yusaku,” Takeru whispers, voice shy which makes him stop. Takeru’s blushing and the hands have left his body to tug on his shirt, “c―can I…?” 

He blinks, uncomprehending at first until it clicks. His face suddenly feels as red as Takeru’s looks, but he nods. Takeru takes off his shirt, and soon enough callused fingers are making him shudder with how they graze his skin. 

* * *

Yusaku melts onto Takeru, content. Arms wind around his waist, and he’s only existing in a happy place, which is becoming more common. 

And then he opens his eyes, and there next to his line of sight, is a scar on Takeru’s shoulder. “What’s this?” He mumbles, poking the scar gently. 

Takeru looks at the scar in question and grimaces, “just―well―a… well, two guys came at me with knives once,” Takeru looks away, and Yusaku’s eyebrows raise. 

“Why?” He frowns as he looks over Takeru’s chest, noticing other various scars noe that they’re not preoccupied. 

“Y’know, the whole, _delinquent_ thing,” Takeru says with a shrug, “was always looking for fights,” Takeru huffs and turns over so they’re side-by-side, “though now I’m looking for duels instead of that, I guess.” 

Yusaku touches another scar, lighter and smaller and near Takeru’s collarbone, “you should have been more careful.”

“That wasn’t really the point, Yusaku.” 

* * *

Playmaker looks around the area, waiting for a tell-tale red to appear. Takeru did say he got some time to meet up in Link Vrains, and Yusaku’s been itching to see him since they set it up―

“Playmaker!” is shouted from above, and he smiles brightly at Soulburner on his board. Soulburner sweeps in close, the board disappearing a split second before his boyfriend launches at him, making him wheeze as they hug. 

Yusaku relaxes, finding the artificial heat of his boyfriend calming. Not as great as hugging in person, but it’s more bearable than just talking over video or the phone. “I missed you,” he mumbles into the other’s shoulder and Soulburner holds him tighter. 

“I missed you too,” Soulburner whispers. Bringing his arms over Soulburner’s shoulders, he pulls his boyfriend in for a kiss. They keep kissing until Soulburner starts to giggle. “Sorry, it’s just―this is our first virtual date and I’m so happy!” 

“It’s not the same though,” he points out, even though they’re still hugging each other tightly. 

“Yeah…“ Soulburner sighs, “I might be able to visit soon. Got myself a part-time job and everything.”

“Shouldn’t I try to come to you?” 

“I mean, if you _want_ , but I wanna come back first. Dibs.” Yusaku rolls his eyes but accepts it, “we should get into somewhere quiet in case anyone wants to―talk, or duel, or something.” 

“I’d hate that,” Playmaker deadpans and Soulburner laughs behind a hand as he’s dragged along. He’s always fine with only Takeru doing that, along with his own encompassing warmth.

_**[Fin]** _

**Author's Note:**

> H was a no-brainer, considering.... Takeru. Fire motifs everywhere, you could make a drinking game out of it. But then you'd maybe die, so perhaps a non-alcoholic drinking game. 
> 
> Please validate a local writer (me!) with some comments! And kudos! But seriously, _**comments**_. ♥ ♥
> 
> [TakeYusa discord!](https://discord.gg/hs6Jmxk) | [Tumblr](https://lenreli.tumblr.com/post/619829692650881024/800-words-of-fs-link) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lenreli/status/1267857084424392704)


End file.
